Another Way
by PhantomsOpera666
Summary: Oneshot. What if Christine already knew Erik as a man and the Phantom? What if she realized Raoul really was an arogant fop. On the day of Christines debut, Erik has a special evening planned for his Angel, feelings are revealed, and love is known on this night. ALW/Kopit based


**Hey guys this is a little one-shot that I wrote while I had writers block I hope you like it. By the way if you have not checked out my story The Spark That Ignites The Flame please check it out you wont be dissapointed. Well on with the story.**

* * *

**Another Way**

"And now we go to supper", Raoul said it was more of a demand than an actual question. I shook my head, no tonight was meant to be spent with Erik. After all this was his triumph as well, I would not be on that stage if it were not for him.

"No Raoul I cannot I am to celebrate with my tutor," I said with a smile at the thought of him. Not only was he my tutor, he was _**my**_ angel of music, but he was not an angel at all, he was a man. A wonderful, kind, astounding, mysterious, and the most amazing man that I will probably ever meet.

"You're tutor," he said with shock and a hint of anger at being rejected. I nodded my head and stood to pick out an outfit for my evening with Erik.

"Yes Raoul my tutor, he has been giving me voice lessons for two years ever since I came here. I am very sorry to have to decline, but you must understand the circumstance perhaps some other time though". I said to him as I searched through my closet, it seemed as though I could not find a beautiful outfit though.

Raoul stood to his feet with shock written all over his features "Christine I insist that you accompany me to dinner though".

I heaved a sigh and turned to face Raoul "you may insist but I will still decline". _My God did the man not know the meaning of the word no, _I asked myself. Raoul could not believe what he was hearing; no woman had ever refused him in any circumstance.

"You are honestly telling me no Christine"? He asked with anger evident in his voice. I nodded my head as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But Little Lotte…" at that I held up a hand to stop him from continuing.

"No…. I am not Little Lotte anymore, I am just…Christine, I may have been Little Lotte as a child. But that little girl is no more Raoul, now please leave I must get ready". In honest truth Raoul looked completely idiotic at that moment his mouth hung open in surprise and his eyes were wide as saucers.

He then returned to reality "what is so important about your tutor, that you must decline my offer?"

"What _isn't_ important about him? He taught me too sing, he has been one of my closest companions, and he is always there when I need him. So why don't you tell me why he is not important"? I spoke with anger in my voice I only wanted to prepare myself for the evening, and yet Raoul wanted to have this stupid argument.

"In my opinion Christine it seems as though this man is using your innocence and trust to his own gain".

She strode over to Raoul and smacked him across his cheek hard enough to leave an imprint. "_How dare you…"_ she hissed "not only have you insulted me, but you have insulted my tutor as well. I am certainly not a naïve little girl that will not use her common sense. He has been nothing but a kind and proper gentleman to me, unlike you at the moment. Now you would do well to remove yourself from my sight this instant monsieur". She opened the door and shoved his still shocked form out of the room; she sagged against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

Finally she could prepare herself, but something plagued her mind. Why _did_ she care so much about Erik? Of course he was one of her most cherished friends and she would be devastated to lose him. He was also an amazing teacher, but lately he had seemed more than a friend and teacher. More than an angel of music and a companion she could picture his face in her mind and her heart fluttered at the image.

"What is this feeling?" she asked herself aloud. She was still unaware of the same man that was always in her thoughts saw, and heard everything.

* * *

_**8 Hours Ago**_

Erik watched with pride as his brave angel sang to prove herself to those two imbeciles, who had no right to run his opera house. He let her sweet voice wash over him; oh it was bliss to know that he had molded that pure instrument into the beauty it was now. Tonight would be her grand debut he just knew it, tonight the world would be graced with an angel from above.

He wanted to do something special for her after her performance. A walk by the seine perhaps, no he had taken her on too many of those. A night filled with music, he shook his head that was almost every night she came down too his lair. Then it suddenly came to him what he would do for his beautiful songbird. He closed his eyes and realized his mistake she was not _his_, but oh how he wished she was. But demons were not meant too belong with angels.

"Oh Miss Daae, the role of Elissa is yours," the two managers said enthusiastically. _The role has always been hers they just did not realize that, _he said to himself. Everyone then suddenly crowded around Christine and congratulated her as well as compliments her wonderful voice. Erik held a satisfied smile on his face at his protege's first taste of the beauty of being a prima donna. She was then suddenly dragged away from the crowd by the costume designer to have her dresses fitted.

He all but ran to the secret panel he had installed into the wall, closing the door behind him he then raced down the numerous twist and turns until he came across the mirror that connected to Christine's dressing room. He gasped when he saw that his Christine was in nothing but her chemise. He quickly turned around away from the beautiful sight, but oh he wished that he could gaze to his hearts content.

"Well miss, it appears that your waist is only a few more inches than La Carlotta's but the corset will help with that of course." The woman said with a hint of a Scottish accent.

"I understand Marie…but my tutor does not tolerate the idea of a corset. He says that he will not have my waist bonded so tightly to where it is difficult to breathe". Christine explained to the designer who sighed in annoyance.

Erik smirked to himself_ Christine is absolutely right I will not tolerate a corset._

"Well miss an inch will not do any harm too your lungs, you want to be able to fit into the dress". _How dare that women say that Christine will not fit perfectly in her dress without the help of a corset._

"Of course Marie".

"That's all the measurements I needed I will be here later with your dresses good luck miss".

"Thank you Marie" he heard the door shut and a rustle of fabric. But he dare not look for fear of her being indecent. "Erik are you there" he heard her call out so he turned and noticed that she was only in her wrapper, _Dear God above help me_.

"I am here Christine," he said too her.

She smiled "well do not talk to me behind a wall come out here". He inwardly groaned at least behind a mirror he had self-control he flipped the mechanism that was on the left of the mirror. The mirror slid open, and Erik stepped out, when he did though Christine fiercely embraced him. Her head was resting against his chest and she was smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt. In shock he eagerly returned the gesture and rested his masked cheek on top of her soft curls. He inhaled the scent of her hair it smelt of roses and surprisingly, _mint?_

"Oh Erik is this really happening," she said with awe in her voice.

"Yes mon ange it really is…I told you, you were meant for this role and now you are able to prove it", I spoke with pride in my voice. She lifted her head away from my chest and gave me a dazzling smile that I wished to see on her face forever more.

"It is all just a dream…." she said while shaking her head in disbelief "but I never wish to wake from it".

I smiled down at her and tenderly cupped her cheek in my hand that was encased in a leather glove, how I wished I could feel her smooth skin without hindrance. "Sometimes dreams can become real," I said too her.

Then suddenly her smile fell away and a look of worry came over her features. "Oh Erik but what if I forget the words, or I mess up my stage directions, or….", she did not continue because I placed a single finger against her lips to silence her.

I shook my head at her "do not speak like that, you know this opera from beginning to end, I have faith in you, you have no reason to be nervous". She smiled at me and had a faint tint of red to her cheeks; she looked very fetching with that blush.

"I would not be able to do this without you Erik…", she said with happiness in her voice. "Tonight is as yours as well as mine, what would I have done without you Erik".

"I do not know ma cheri…meet me here after your performance but remember to deal with your adoring fans first," I said with a smile.

"How do you know they will adore me?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"Who would not adore you?" I asked.

"Well La Carlotta surly does not," she said with a laugh, one that I returned.

"She does not count, that woman would be jealous of a frog, at least a toad sings better than her, though I could compare a toad too that woman but that would be an insult to frogs". Christine laughed so loudly she clutched her stomach as though in pain.

"Oh Erik that was so rude, and mean, but I will admit very humorous" she said in-between laughs.

"It was all of those things but most of all the truth" I said with a smirk. "So will you meet me here" I asked hopefully, _please say yes_.

"Of course I will maestro, why would I not spend the evening with my teacher" she said playfully. She then heaved a sigh and wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against my shoulder. "Oh I hope I please you Erik," she said sadly, with worry in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"You always please me Christine, I am certain that both myself and your father will be proud" I said with a small smile. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes from the reference of her father I wanted to punch myself for mentioning him of course she would be upset.

"Do you really think so Erik" she asked me.

I nodded and smiled at her "of course my dear, with all that I am".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Miss Daae rehearsals are starting once more and you must get into your first costume" the costume designer shouted.

I looked at her with adoration, and leaned down to whisper in her ear "good luck mon ange".

She smiled at me and said "I will not disappoint you my angel of music…" she turned to walk out the door but paused and turned back around. She looked sheepish for some reason "could…I, perhaps have a, a good luck kiss?" I swear my heart stopped at that moment. "Whenever my father would perform I would always give him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. I just thought that maybe it would help me too…I'm sorry please forget I even asked that". She shook her head and started mumbling to herself.

I put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her face towards me and placed and awkward yet sweet kiss on her cheek. At least I hope it was sweet I have never kissed anyone in my life but never had I wanted to until Christine had come into my life.

Her cheeks were suddenly inflamed with heat and held a red tint to them. "Once again good luck my angel" I said with a smile, she smiled and placed a kiss on _my _cheek. I sighed from pure bliss my first kiss even if it was only on the cheek it was one of the greatest moments of my life.

"I will see you after the show Erik" she said with a girlish giggle. She turned, and left through the door I was left alone with my thoughts and my hand pressed against my cheek. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went back through the mirror to prepare for this evening.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

Erik was fuming as he stood behind Christine's mirror, he watched as he spoke about their childhood. Clenching his hand he slammed his fist into the wall beside the mirror when they hugged and Christine smiled. He had come to congratulate his beautiful songbird on her performance, but it appeared someone had beaten him to it. And now this boy, this _fop_ was touching _his _Christine.

_She is not yours you imbecile _his mind berated him.

"No she is not," he said with a sigh to himself.

"Now we go to supper" he heard the fop say too Christine. No this was a night meant for him and Christine, she was probably going to say yes and forget about all about him, he thought to himself.

"No Raoul I cannot I am to celebrate with my tutor" Christine said. _Ha take that you idiotic simpleton, _he thought with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Your tutor?" he questioned. _Yes her tutor you idiot, _he mentally screamed. _Christine used to be friends with this dandy, _he questioned? Christine denied him yet again but the man still persisted in her accompanying him to supper, the boy had probably never been denied anything in his life. He really was a fop; he then even had the nerve to ask if she was telling him no. _Had he never heard the word_, Erik asked himself. The fop then referred to her as "Little Lotte" no she was certainly not little she was a grown woman. Christine then stood up for herself, he was so proud of his angle.

_She is not yours, _his subconscious screamed.

I know that.

_No you don't that is why you are still referring to her as yours._

"What is so important about your tutor" the boy asked her. And Christine actually complimented him in front of someone, and even referred to him as one of her closest companions.

_And that is all you will ever be to her._

He scowled; it is better than being nothing to her. The boy then had the nerve to accuse him of using Christine's trust how dare he. He would never use Christine _I may be hideous, but I am not hideous enough to do that. _

Then Christine defended him, **him** of all people. She not only defended him but she actually slapped the boyish fop, he wished to congratulate her for that alone. He did not think she had the nerve to do that, she usually so shy and meek. But a smirk came across his face at her actions and at the boy's expression of shock. She then pushed the boy out of the room and went back to try and find her an outfit.

She had a smile on her face but then it vanished "what is this feeling" she asked. _What does she mean,_ Erik asked himself. Shaking his head he began pacing the corridor, there were many things on his mind. That boy, his plans for tonight, Christine and her feelings, but most of all his plans to reveal to her his own feeling about her. _What if she rejects me, everyone has, what if she just laughs, no that would be to cruel Christine is not like that. _I have been rejected my whole life, this one thing could ruin my life forever.

Erik did not realize that he had been pacing for so long because fifteen minutes later Christine called out to him. "Erik are you there" she asked, Erik inhaled deeply _well here it goes_, he said to himself. Putting on a smile he opened the mirror and sauntered to embrace Christine while twirling her around the room.

"Oh Christine you were wonderful, marvelous, superb, astounding, and above all beautiful" he said when he finally let her down. She was laughing and her cheeks held a rosy hue, he noticed that she was wearing a beautiful red satin gown that held a plunging neck line that exposed a little to much cleavage. Her long curly hair was held in an elegant bun with a few tendrils cascading down her face.

_She was beauty._

"I sang for only you Erik…" she said with a smile "oh God Erik it was the most wonderful feeling in the world all those people were applauding me. Thank you so much Erik". She then embraced him and breathed in his scent he smelt of candle wax, and what was that parchment.

"I told you that you were meant for the stage mon ange…. speaking of angels," he suddenly held a red rose with a black ribbon in his hand. "You certainly looked as though you had come straight from heaven when you stood in that white dress…for you my angel". Christine took the rose from his hand with a smile and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance how he had performed such a trick was beyond her.

She clapped her hands together "bravo monsieur what a wonderful trick, and thank you as well… for the compliments".

He smiled at her "you deserved every single one of them Christine". Christine released a girlish giggle at his flattery. Erik then held out his arm "shall we mademoiselle Daae"?

She smiled and bowed her head "why of course monsieur Desslar, but please tell me were we are going". He only chuckled and shook his head and Christine pouted in disappointment and heaved a sigh They than began their journey through the tunnels. Christine held up her dress to prevent it from getting damaged, "so tell me Erik what was your favorite scene of the opera?"

He then made a face as though he was thinking but he really was not "that would be any scene that you were in my dear". Christine blushed at this statement.

"You flatter me monsieur," she said playfully.

"It is what I do best mademoiselle, have I told you how exquisite you look this evening in that red gown".

Christine laughed "well you just did…and thank you once more". He suddenly held his hands over her eyes "Erik what are you doing" she said while laughing.

"Shhh it's a surprise" he whispered in her ear and Christine had to suppress a shiver. She heard the sound of a door creak and was hit with a rush of air.

"Erik where are we" she asked excitedly. He than removed his hands and waited for her face to reveal her emotions.

Christine was met with a beautiful sight. They were on the roof of the Opera House and the floor had scattered rose petals everywhere in sight. And there in the middle of the roof was a table with a white cloth covering it, and a candelabrum that was already lit. On the table there were two silver trays and single rose in a vase.

"Do you like it Christine" _please say yes_ he silently pleaded. She held a hand over her heart and her expression was unreadable.

Christine was speechless so to say. No one had ever done something like this for her before; it was so sweet of him. "Oh Erik it is wonderful, you did all of this yourself?" He nodded his head and looked a bit sheepish.

"I wanted this to be a special night for you. I know it cannot be very special spent with me but…", Christine held up a finger to silence him.

"No Erik it is special because it will be spent with you," she said with a sweet smile. Erik returned her smile with one of his own. He offered his hand to her "shall we dine mademoiselle?" Christine nodded her head and took Erik's hand with was still encased in a leather glove. He then led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her and Christine said a small thank you. He then pushed her chair back in when she sat down.

Uncovering both plates of food, he then sat down in his own chair. "I hope you enjoy it I am not the best of chefs but I did follow the recipe with a few minor adjustments". Christine let out a small laugh at this; he was always so humble. "Would you care for some wine my dear", he asked.

"Yes please what kind is it?" she asked, because she had no understanding of wine at all. He smiled and poured two glasses of the red liquid, it was obviously red wine from the color or so she thought.

"You shall have to taste it to find out," he said with a slight smirk. Christine smiled and took the glass from his hand.

"It is not poisoned is it", she asked with a playful tone. Erik only laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not my dear, you wound me with your lack of trust" he said equally as playful.

"Good, because I have read the story of Snow White and I have no need to be asleep for such a long period of time". She then took a sip from her glass and could immediately taste a hint of cherry it was very sweet and bubbled as it ran down her throat. She let out a little moan of satisfaction "it is delicious Erik I have never tasted anything like it".

Erik chuckled at that "well I would hope so…because I made it". Christine's eyes went wide at this statement he was a man with many talents.

"Erik I learn more and more about you everyday I see you" she said with a smile.

"Well surely what you learn is not interesting…. anyhow please enjoy," he said as he gestured to the food. They ate in comfortable silence and Christine complimented on the deliciousness of the Chicken and tomatoes. When they were both finished Erik decided to broach the subject of the foppish boy in her dressing room earlier.

"So that…boy that was with you after the performance…who was he?" Erik asked as he tried not to let venom seep into his words.

Christine had a smirk on her face "So you were there…. why am I not surprised monsieur Phantom? But if you must know he was just an old childhood friend, when I lived at the house by the sea. In fact I had not thought that he would have changed so much he is just so arrogant and pompous. He was so sweet when we were children, but people must all change at some point in their lives".

"Eloquently put Christine, and might I say that was a marvelous way of displaying your anger you certainly left your mark on his face" he said with a smirk. Christine blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Well he deserved, he had the nerve to stand there and insult you and me" she said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I wanted to thank you for defending me so honorably in your own way, there would have been problems if I had showed myself…. would you care for more wine?" He asked as he gestured to her glass.

"Yes please…and also you are very welcome Erik, I could not stand that he would insinuate something so horrible". Erik reached over and poured more wine into her glass, Christine noticed how fluid his movements were almost as if he was in water. "This truly has been the most amazing night Erik I cannot thank you enough for your kindness over these two years. You were a wonderful friend when I needed one and an amazing teacher".

Erik smiled at her and reached across the table to grasp her hand that was resting on the table. "You have no need to thank me Christine. It was my pleasure to teach you, and you Christine are truly an angel sent from above. You are my closest companion, my angel I was not living until I met you".

Christine let out a small gasp at his words "have I said something wrong ma cheri, if I have please forgive me".

She shook her head fiercely "no, no Erik you have said nothing wrong. It is just everything you say, it is almost like poetry that is being written at that very moment". Erik smiled at the compliment and stood to offer his hand, which Christine took and they walked over to the statue of Apollo.

Christine had her arms wrapped around one of Erik's and her head rested against Erik's shoulder. "It is so beautiful Erik, truly breathtaking", she said astounded at the sight of Paris in front of her.

"Not as beautiful as you mon bel ange" he said with such sincerity that she wanted to cry.

"More flattery monsieur?" he merely shrugged.

"Do you know why I chose this place for our evening Christine?" He asked with hopefulness in his voice.

She smiled up at him "of course I do Erik, this _is_ were we first met".

* * *

_**2 Years Ago**_

_**Staring out to sea**_

_**Full of dark premonitions **_

_**Thinking what to say **_

_**As the sun slowly dims **_

_**Over Whitby Bay**_

_A girl of sixteen years stood on the roof of the Paris Opera House singing of course, but wondering what the future would hold for her now that she was studying in the ballet. Her heart was not in dance as much as it was in song, oh how she wished to perform instead of being in the ballet._

_**One more lonely night  
**_

_**Full of dark premonitions  
**_

_**Shall we see the day?  
**_

_**When the sun slowly dims  
**_

_**Over Whitby Bay **_

_A man of twenty-four years stood behind a statue of Apollo gazing at the girl that was singing with such clarity and purity it was astonishing. It was like nothing he had ever heard before; it was like an angel, perfect, beautiful, and mesmerizing. He could do wonders to her voice; he could make it reach to new heights. She could have the whole of Paris at her feet, if only she let him be her guide._

_But why would an angel wish to be taught by a demon? He had to make his decision before she left, he desperately wished to tutor her. With his mind made up he walked out from behind the statue, purposely making his footsteps heard. The angel turned around with a gasp and held her hand over her mouth in shock._

_Who is this man, Christine thought to herself, he was so **handsome. **He had hair as black as night and glowing amber eyes that you could stare at for hours on end. He was dressed in such formal attire that one could mistake him for a member of high society. Perhaps he was a member of high status; he could sure pass as one. But what caught her attention the most was the white half mask that covered the right side of his face. Why did he have the need to wear such a garment?_

_Erik held up his hands in almost a gesture of surrender. "Please don't be afraid I'm a friend as well as an admirer…."she still did not say anything but her eyes were wide, and she looked at the door as though contemplating on whether or not too run. With a smile Erik said "mademoiselle just now I heard you __**sing**__…" she looked shocked at this "I know…. you thought you were alone but you were not"._

"_So you were spying on me?" she asked angrily, as she clutched her shawl tighter around her form. Erik now noticed her appearance, she was beautiful. She had long, curly chestnut hair, and loving brown doe eyes. Her complexion was lovely, and her lips were of the fullest he had ever seen. Never had he seen a more radiant woman in his life._

"_Yes…I mean no, I mean yes…I only meant that I was entrance by your voice. It is like an angel, exquisite in tone, clarity, pitch, and in almost every single detail. But forgive me…. it is obviously untrained". She blushed at the compliment and looked up at his last statement._

"_I know that it is untrained sir…I am sorry I do not know your name," she said with a questioning tone._

"_Erik Dessler" he said with a formal bow._

"_Christine Daae" she said as she did a playful curtsy. "Well monsieur Desslar, I know that my voice is untrained but I do not have the money to afford such lessons"._

_Erik nodded his head in understanding "yes miss, but without proper training your voice can never obtain the height for which I know it has been destined"._

_Christine smiled "and how do you know this sir? You have only heard me sing once, just now". _

_He just shrugged "I know potential when I hear it. For you see I am a musician, and if you allow me to be your guide and I sincerely hope that you do. I know that you will be the world's most heavenly songbird of this or any age. But I have never taken on any students and until today I have never wanted too. Yet if you are to have these lessons you must be devoted to your music…" she looked as though she was contemplating her decision. "Please there is no need for an answer just now…I will find you tomorrow" he said as he turned to walk back to the statue "good night"._

_He then went behind the statue, and Christine followed but when she looked behind there was no one there. "What just happened?" She asked herself but she could not hold back the smile at the thought of singing._

* * *

"You were very much a ghost like figure were you not Erik," she asked with a laugh as they stared out at Paris. He merely shrugged and laughed as well.

"Everything I said with the honest truth Christine…. you are music itself". Christine blushed and plucked at the beading on her dress. Well it wasn't her dress it was the costume departments.

"No I believe that is you Erik you are after all more gifted in music than I" he chuckled at her statement.

"I have something for you mon ange" he said as he took her hand.

"Oh Erik you did not have to get me anything. This night has been more perfect than I could have dreamed." Erik silenced her by placing a finger to her lips and smiled at her.

"I know but I wished to give this to you…. now close your eyes".

"Mister Desslar?" she said playfully.

"Please?" he asked. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I hope he kisses me_, she thought, wait what, were did that thought come from. Oh she could no longer deny it she was in love with him; the strange feelings she has been having were all making sense to her now. _I love him, but what if he does not feel the same_?

"Open your eyes Christine" she complied and gasped at what she saw. There sitting in a black box was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The chain was looked as though it was made out of pure diamonds, and there at the end of the chain sitting in a cluster of diamonds was a ruby. "Your birthstone of course and I know it is your favorite color".

"Oh Erik it is beautiful", she said as she tentatively touched the ruby.

Erik took the necklace out of the box and snapped it shut. The diamonds looked as though they sparkled "may I?" Erik asked indicating the necklace. She nodded, and Erik came and stood behind her then proceeded to place the necklace around her neck and clasp. _She is so beautiful, _he thought. He had hoped that she would like the necklace he had designed it for her. He then turned her around to face him; she was holding the charm with the ruby and was gazing at it lovingly.

She suddenly embraced him "oh Erik it is more than I deserve".

Erik lifted her head away from his chest and said, "you deserve so much more ange…."he than cleared his throat "would you…that is, I mean do you care to, um, would you care to dance…. with me?"

_Way to be articulate, _his mind screamed at him.

_He is so adorable when he does not know what to say_ Christine let out a little girlish giggle. "Yes, Erik I would love to". Erik breathed a sigh of relief "but we have no music maestro".

He chuckled and grasped one of her hand and held it in his own and then with gained confidence he placed his other hand on her small waist. "Music is all around you my dear…you just have to feel it" Christine smiled as he led her into a simple one-two waltz.

Erik smiled down at her as they danced around the roof. He then sighed "the god smiled when he imagined you Christine Daae. This time with you has been naught but bliss." Christine blushed once more as she stared at his amber eyes my he had a way with words. They both suddenly stopped dancing, and Erik gingerly leaned his head down to meet her lips. Christine closed her eyes as she awaited the kiss. Both gasped when their lips met this having been both of their first kisses.

_I cannot believe she is allowing this, _Erik thought as he sighed in pure joy.

_He is such a wonderful kisser, _Christine thought as she let out a little moan of satisfaction.

Both of them pulled away as they took in tiny gulps of air. "I love you", they both said at the same time. And they both gasped at what the other had said.

"You love me?" Christine asked. Erik smiled and placed a swift kiss upon her lips.

"Ever since I met you," he said. "But how can you love me?"

"How can I not love you"? She asked as though it were obvious. He smiled and they kissed once more, they continued to kiss until the night had ended and on that night, love was found for the both of them.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it please leave a review and check out my other story. Bye my loved readers.**


End file.
